Trapped in Forbidden Love
by ladymiss21
Summary: What happens to Calypso after Leo leaves the island? How far will Leo go to keep his promise. Both POV's. Rated T for kissing. Leo/Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

Not _freaking _again. I slumped down to the ground on the soft golden sand. I threw my chin onto hand propped on my knee. I sighed, long and sorrowfully, bitterly welcoming the feeling of seclusion.

I didn't understand why it always had to end this way. Every single time. A guy falling from heaven, me falling in love, and then his departure. And now, Leo had gone and reopened the wound. Leo... I swallowed painfully, tears stinging my eyes. Leo Valdez had been my most recent heart break. He had crashed down into my life and changed it permanently. Not like how the others had changed it. Being with me, laughing with me, then leaving me for another girl. It was my ultimate curse.

But Leo- Leo was different. I _hated _him. With everything that I had inside of me. He ruined my table and left a crater in my beach and annoyed the Hades out of me. Then he had to go and show how kind he could be and how funny and flirtatious... Gods how I loved that smile! But he left too. I had to remind myself that he would come back. He had to. He promised and I know Leo Valdez would never break a promise. He was loyal to the end. And that was what I loved about him.

I bit my lip. I loved him? When had that happened? I suppose when the magical raft appeared but I didn't have to love him for that to happen. Just fancy him a little.

I smiled a little. I loved someone! Truly and honestly loved someone. Percy and the others I loved, but I think it was just the idea of them. The idea that I could have unconditional love without problems and without pain. But with Leo the truth came out. Love wasn't all butterfly's. It was about your beau breaking your favorite table and you getting angry but then forgiving. That was was what love was. It was about getting back what you put in. And with Leo I finally had that.

Sighing I rose to my feet and walked back to my home. I tried not to think of Leo when I retrieved my shears and pruned the vegetables in the garden. I tried not to think of him when I ate dinner looking into the fireplace. And I tried not to think of him when I laid in bed staring up at the crystals on my ceiling. I rolled over on my side and instead looked at my hands. They weren't delicate but not calloused either. I watched the caramel covered skin pull and stretch over the muscles as I flexed my hand. I wondered what it would feel like if Leo held it. Maybe one day I'd get to find out

Leo's curly black hair, his mischievous brown eyes, and his crooked smile were the last things I saw in my mind before I drifted off to sleep. Leo come back to me. Leo.

_I'm coming calypso. Don't worry. I'm coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's Pov**

_Finally, _I thought, _alone at last. _I stood at the stern of the Argo 2 and looked at the sun setting in the horizon. Everyone had retired below decks to get some well deserved and needed shut eye. I couldn't sleep thought. We were on the Atlantic ocean right now sailing towards home.

Home. Such a meaningless word. When I was little home meant the workshop with Mom. But then she died. I went from 'home' to 'home' getting passed from one person to the next. I never really had a home til camp halfblood. But then all definitions of home changed when I met her.

Calypso. I sighed, glancing quickly around to make sure that no one saw me being twitterpated. _Leo Valdez in love with an immortal Titan. _Gods, I'd never hear the end of it!

And not just an immortal Titan. A beautiful, funny, clever, snarky immortal Titan that I loved. Where was she right now? What was she doing? Was she working in her garden awaiting yet another hero or sitting in a chair thinking of me the way I couldn't stop thinking about her? The way she flipped her hair over her shoulder when she laughed or the way she laughed at one of my hilarious jokes. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled and the how her brown eyes would narrow when she was mad. But most of all I couldn't forget the kiss.

It had tasted like cinnamon and white chocolate. When her soft lips had touched mine it sent warmth through my whole body. Not like the fire I could make but a deeper warmth. Something almost warmer.

I couldn't stand the thought of her any longer. I had to distract myself or go to sleep. But I knew the last wasn't going to happen so strode to my helm and slumped into the chair.

_spurr-clickclick-spurspur-click _

"nah I'm fine, bro," I told Festus. I knew I wasn't though.

I buried my face in my hands. Gods.


End file.
